Oh, the fun fun!
by TooMuchLoveforEdward
Summary: Goshies, guess what? Finally, a Twilight story from me! Might be turned into an actual story it's a one shot until I get enough people that want it to be a story. Tell me what you think, please? Thanxies!


_Hihi, everybody! Oh my goshies, how long has it been since I wrote a __**Twilight **__related story!?!?! Forever ago it seems. Sorry about that, by the way. Oh well, here's one! It might be a one shot, might not...I haven't totally decided on that yet. We'll see how many reviews I get that liked it. ALRIGHTIES...reviews would be joyeux, yes?_

The melodic quality of his voice memorized me as I sat with my feet dangling over the bank of the Sol Duc river, "Bella, the way the sunlight plays off your hair," Edward's fingertips slid over my lips.

"Oh geez," I sighed and looked to him.

Of course, it seems I could never get used to his perfection. It was overly sunny today, we were a little ways from his house. About a mile or so; he ran us to this exact spot. Tomorrow it was expected to be rainy as usual, but today it was beautiful. Edward was more gorgeous than anything nature could produce, his skin sparkling so much that it _almost _hurt my eyes to see.

"What's that, then?" he whispered against my ear.

Laughing nervously, "You're dazzling me, again."

"Hmm..." he trailed off for a moment, sniffing my neck, "Who is dazzling whom, now?"

"Ah..." I lost my train of thought when he began to kiss my ear.

I felt his chuckles against my skin and furrowed my brow. Pulling away from him, I didn't notice how close to the edge I actually was. The feeling of falling was quite normal to me, so I rolled my eyes as I was falling. The tip of my nose touched the water; this is when I realized I wasn't actually under the water. Thankfully, my angel was holding me.

"Silly Bella."

"Stupid edge."

We both laughed at this, his beating mine in loveliness and sound. I didn't mind too much, I was too busy trying not to make more of a fool of myself while regaining ground. Since the water was warm, I got an idea. Maybe Edward wouldn't go for it. Oh well, I'd try for it anyway.

"Hey Edward," I struggled to get out of his iron-like grasp, "We should go swimming."

Icy fingertips brought my face to look up at his glorious shining one, "Are you serious?

"Why would I kid?" I pecked those hard lips and bounded upwards.

To my momentous surprise, I didn't trip. Letting out a little giggle of happiness, I started to run in the general direction I thought the house was. I hadn't even gotten two yards when I was thrown over his rock hard shoulder. A whoosh of air escaped my lips, "Edward!"

"It's faster this way," my eyes didn't close in time and the wind was whipping against them painfully.

Tiny tears streamed down my cheek within the seconds we were still moving, but fortunately soon the angelic god stopped in front of his house. Most of his family had gone hunting. Only Alice and Jasper were left inside; for they had been feasting on their animals only a few days before.

"Oh god," a thought struck me, "Never mind, take me back."

Too late, we were already through the doorway, walking up the grand stairs.

Edward raised his eyebrows as he turned his head to mine, "What?"

I whispered my fears into his ear.

"Oh, Alice, huh?" the god-like boy kept his musical voice low for a second before raising it, "No, Alice would never ever think of dressing you in some scandalous swimsuit!"

This statement/hint made me huff and cross my arms. All he did was laugh at me. Foo-ee on him, I can't believe he'd do that-

"Oh, Bella! Guess what?" the perky girl came running out from Edward's room.

"Dammit," I muttered and wanted to be let down -so I could fall on my way down the stairs as I wanted to run away.

As it turned out, I was locked inside Edward's bathroom with my choice of two swimsuits. They weren't that bad, I'm sure she could have picked out a lot worse. Although, these pieces of material were terrible enough. Eep, hopefully nothing came untied.

"Okay, can I have a cover-up or something?" why wasn't I totally objected?

The answer to this question was completely unknown to me and for some reason I wasn't pushing it.

In Alice's quick-fire speed, she threw a pure white tube-top dress thing at me. Oh gosh, I shook my head. "Thanks," I murmured as I slipped it on. When I looked in the mirror, I saw I didn't look all that horrible. There was no way in heck I'd ever pick something like this out for myself.

"Come on, I know you're done!" she rang and I tossed my hair up into a quick ponytail.

When I stepped out, I could hardly breathe. The girl was hugging me so tightly, I thought I was going to faint, "That one looks awesome on you!"

"Thanks," I repeated and Alice rubbed some suntan lotion on me.

That -the suntan lotion- I had forgotten all about. I mean, did I really need it? How much sun exposure was there in Washington? Certainly not enough to get any type of cancer, but she wanted me to be safe. Of course, I'm sure Edward told her to slop a whole bunch on me.

"There ya go!" her smile was huge, "Have fun, yeah?"

"Uh-huh," my feet were pushed into some pink flip-flops and the door was thrust wide open.

Edward was leaning against the doorway and his eyes lit up when he looked me up and down, "Hello, gorgeous."

I blushed and said nothing. He had simple black trunks on and I thought of what I looked like. Instantly, I knew he could wear what I was wearing and pull it off better than me. Yes, the dark pink tankini was okay on me, but on Edward? It made me frown and Edward became cautious, "Do you want to go home?

"No, sorry, let's go," I tried to blow my bad mood away; the dang thing stuck with me till we reached the outside.

Lifting me bridal style into his arms, I shivered briefly. His skin was always freezing, but it felt so good. My cheeks flushed at this thought and I was glad he couldn't read the full extent of what I was thinking. Normal teenage things, that's for sure.

"You're so cute when you do that," he planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

Sighing, I put my arms around his neck. I gazed into his ocher eyes as he ran; the trees were a blur above our heads. Every now and then, the sun would jump through and before my eyes there was a brilliant glitter fest. Then it was gone and back, and so on and so forth.

"Here we are!" he announced cheerfully and then let go of me.

I was hurtling towards the water, but he caught me, "Bella, do you really think I'd do that?"

"Well, how much of your will power does it take not to see me dripping wet?"

"You have a mighty fine point," he growled and then plummeted into the water with me locked in his arms.

_Okay, yeah, it was pretty short. Damn, I know, right? Well, if you guys like it, tell me so. Then, maybe...MAYBE...I'll right more. Thanxies and I love you all!!!-BECAUSE YOU ROCK...WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-_

_Twiggy_


End file.
